


Foolish

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [51]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just shovel another dragon down that endless hole..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            “Briar, did you not _eat_ in Ganar?” Tris questioned sharply. “Because you’ll eat yourself to an ache at this rate.”

            Briar grunted and continued to shove food down his trap. He slowed after another minute. “Got food poisoning on the way back. Only lake in the country and ‘course I’d get sick from it…”

            Sandry scraped some of her potatoes onto his plate and gave his back a firm pat. “Poor pup.”

            “Pup?” Daja grinned. She left the table and returned with a bottle of wine. She poured him a glass. “This should help—but just one glass. You’ll feel better.”

            He nodded appreciatively and took a gulp. Grinning now, he returned to his consumption at an astounding rate.

            “Just shovel another dragon down that endless hole,” Tris remarked with a frown. “Won’t make you sick again later or anything.”

            But when Briar’s stomach hurt in the evening, she brought him the tea to soothe it and sat by his bed reading—berating him all the while for his foolish action.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
